Reto Drabbles 10 Canciones (TFA)
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Colección de diez drabbles con diez canciones aleatorias por el "reto". Tiene un poco de todo: Resistencia, Damerey, FinnRey, Reyux, Reylo...
**Notas por si un queso:**

 _Esto es un reto de drabbles autoconclusivos parte de un antiguo reto que hice en su día en otros fandoms sacado tanto de Fanfiction como de una web aleatoria. Consiste en lo siguiente: Diez canciones sacados de la reproducción aleatoria. Durante el tiempo de la reproducción de esa canción, hay que escribirle un drabble de ese fandom de lo que se ocurra y terminarlo antes de que termine la canción. No vale pausarlo. Por lo que, si veis faltas de ortografía o cosas que no pintan nada, es que de las prisas de este reto no he podido.  
_

* * *

 **1) Who Can It Be Now?- Men At Work- Rey**

Eran las dos de la mañana. Fuera sonaba una fuerte tormenta. Rey estaba oculta entre las sábanas, intentando dormir. Ansiaba ese descanso después de un día agotador con tanto entrenamiento. Por fin sola, en su habitación, y podía relajarse al completo.

Pero alguien golpeo la puerta.

¿Quién demonios golpeaba la puerta a esas horas? ¿Para qué la buscaba?

Nadie decía nada al otro lado y se intentó esconder o hacer la dormida, como quien no escuchaba. Se imaginó lo peor. Desde sus compañeros borrachos, BB-8 perdido a Kylo Ren pesado gritando "¡Necesitas un maestro!".

Le dio igual quien podría ser, solo quería dormir, por lo que se escondió hasta que los golpes cesaron.

 **2) Stardust- DELAIN- Damerey (JediPilot)**

En el hangar, Poe revisaba junto a su astromecanico BB-8, buscando las fallas por las que no podía volar en ese mismo momento con su nave favorita. En un momento dado, BB-8 empezó a pitar como loco al ver a su amiga Rey. No conocía mucho de ella a diferencia de al revés, pues su amigo en común Finn había borrado cualquier duda entre los dos. La vio bastaste triste y gritó su nombre para que se acercara. Ella mintió que no ocurría nada, pero finalmente cedió diciendo que había perdido la cuenta de algo que le importaba.

La invitó a arreglar su nave a cambio de un par de vueltas muy locas.

Con una sonrisa sincera, ella se había animado. No podía negar que le gustaba verla sonreír aunque se habían visto realmente pocas veces, pero daba a entender que había revivido. Era como un sol.

\- Bueno, señorita, ¿A dónde la llevo?

\- A ver las estrellas- dijo con un tono infantil digno de niña risueña.

Y él, demostrando que era el mejor piloto, concedió su deseo. Ese y cuantos más quisiera.

 **3) Savin' Me- Nickelback- FinnRey (JediStorm)**

Si alguien de su pasado le preguntara "¿crees que alguien te va a salvar?", Finn sabía que diría que no. Porque nadie dentro de la orden pensaría que eso era útil. Lo dejarían morir. Y moriría como persona por ser ese soldado que la Capitana Phasma había querido que fuera.

Pero con Rey a su lado, sabía que esa pregunta tendría un "Si" precioso.

Porque sabía que ella iba a estar ahí para salvarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, y de la misma forma que fue a salvarla sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo haría. Con ella había visto el valor de la vida y que era realmente lo bueno: luchar. y lucharía por ellos. Dejaría esa vida y la salvaria de la misma forma que ella la salvaría.

 **4) Intoxicated- The Cab- Reyux**

Debía ser algo que nunca creyó que iba a pasar. Debía ser una gran broma. Pero, dios mío, como le gustaba. Podía sonar a cosa de libro, fantasía, pero él, el "gran" General Hux, se sentía embriagado por una mujer. No cualquier mujer, ella era alguien totalmente especial, quien no dejaba de encontrarse en sus más fieles planes para la Orden para estorbarlos de una forma única.

Por la fuerza, se sentía intoxicado por esa mujer: Rey.

No tenía nada en especial, solo otra que creía ciegamente en las palabras de la Resistencia en vez del orden que su sistema prometía, con mano dura. Pero ella podía mover no solo sus planes, también el mismo. Era una persona totalmente diferente cuando la tenía, haciendola interesante y atractiva. Parecía mantenerse firme, pero dios, se le ocurrían tantas cosas por decir y hacer con esa chica que se olvidaban los bandos.

¿Cómo sería acariciarla?

¿Pensar en esa forma de ella, era pensar de una forma inapropiada?

Dios, esa chica lo había, más que enamorado, intoxicado.

 **5) Dystopia- Iced Earth- The First Order vs The Resistance**

La destrucción no importaba en absoluto. Las vidas que se perdían no eran importantes. Solo tenía que valorarse el terreno ganado.

Era lo único que debía saberse para una guerra civil de esa magnitud.

La libertad contra autoritarismo en todo su esplendor. Resistencia contra Primera Orden.

En cada bando se podían contar y ver las motivaciones de cada uno, quien tenía sus ventajas y a quien le importaba. El equilibrio de la balanza importaba realmente poco. Cada uno de ellos resistiría hasta que el otro día su brazo a torcer. Los daños colaterales dejaron de importar, el peligro y el miedo intentaban ser apartados para que su ideología fuera el claro vencedor. Nadie podía romper las cadenas que habían creado la fidelidad a su bando. Resistirían. Lucharía.

Ya encontrarían la forma de llegar hasta el final como claros vencedores

 **6) Loveless World-** **μ's** \- **Reylo**

La angustia y el dolor hacían que ella apartara la mirada de él. El lugar era frío, por lo que pudo disimular poniéndose aquella incómoda chaqueta. Quería darle un beso de despedida, pero lo notaba demasiado sentimental para un caballero oscuro como él. Sabía lo que pensaba y sentía, podía sentirlo, pero en ese momento no era lo más apropiado para los dos.

Porque en ese mundo no había cabida para un amor como el suyo.

Podía sonar a Romeo y Julieta o cualquier otra pareja que hubiera acabado en tragedia, pero era la verdad. Ella era luz, el oscuridad, no podían permaneces siquiera en paz en aquella catedral perdida. Pero los sentimientos quemaban como fuego. Lo amaba, y él lo sabía, por eso pedía esa locura. Decirle que no era romperle cada uno de los recuerdos preciosos que tenían y que el odio nublara su jucio, pero era lo correcto.

Se desvanecía de solo pensar que lo correcto borraba esa única alegría. La hacía llorar.

¿Qué estaría pensando él?

Maldita sea, tenía que salvarla de ese sufrimiento, no condenarla. No quería que salieran todas las palabras que realmente quería decirle, pero si no lo hacía, se condenaban.

El amor era un muy mal sentimiento.

 **7) Endless Tears- Cliff Edge feat Maiko Nakamura- Reylo**

Aquella situación era patética para cualquier caballero de Ren. Más para él. Quien tenía el poder, y era el que más se sentía vació, estúpido y sobre todo solo. ¿Cómo se podía estar solo en semejante nave, con tantos súbditos?

Simple: Rey no estaba.

Se negaba a que él la enseñara, a pasar al lado oscuro, a estar juntos porque ella se creía mas pura luz. No. No lo aceptaba. Atesoraba y llegaba a llorar por esos momentos (como un niño) esos momentos en esa conexión que tenían gracias a la fuerza o cuando los dos se encontraban. Los sentimientos eran reales, guardaba esos besos que se cambiaban, esas palabras que luego, delante de la gente se disfrazaban en fuertes golpes.

Maldita sea, la amaba. Su amor era para ella.

¿No era para ella suficiente que ese imperfecto y bastardo caballero oscuro lo hiciera?

 **8) Hero- Skillet- Resistencia**

Interrumpieron en la sala rompiendo la cristalera que los separaba de la calle. BB-8 paso rodando, vigilando que ninguno de los presentes les hicieron una jugada. La misión era sencilla, solo debían salvar a unos atrapados en esa nave, Poe les estaría esperando dispuesto a conectar de inmediato la velocidad luz, mientras que Finn, el droide y ella irían a salvarlos. El tiempo estaba en contra, mucho más los stormtroopers que estarían en medio.

Pero ellos estaban dispuestos hasta a morir, y lucharían por la libertad de esas personas. No tenían miedo.

Y la sonrisa de todos salvados en la nave eran lo que les daba fuerza para seguir luchando por personas como ellas justo a tiempo.

 **9) Helena- My Chemical Romance- Rey**

BB-8 pitó por pena, intentando que su lente no captara el momento. Poe intentaba ayudar a su amigo Finn, quien se sentía impotente de ver semejante escena. No debió ocurrir aquello. Nunca debió pasar. Pero paso.

Rey no sobrevivió a su enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren y este, sin piedad, la había matado. Por lo menos podían darle ese adiós que tanto dolía.

 **10) Trip the Darkness- Lacuna Coil- Rey**

La tentación pudo con ella. La oscuridad la embargó por completo. Todo ese poder corriendo por sus venas era la mejor de las drogas. La locura empezaba a llenar su mente.

Rey se había pasado a una Jedi oscura. Y le encantaba.

Kylo Ren era un gran maestro y tenía razón, tanto poder no podía dejarse en el patético uso de la luz. Su doble sable rojo hundiéndose en carne enemiga como la de sus amigos era demasiado excitante. Ser la emperatriz de la galaxia al lado de esas personas que comprendían su ansia de poder y superación era algo que jamás habría imaginado.

Quería dejarse llevar una vez más por esa dulce locura justo a tiempo.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _He de admitir que este reto es una locura, pero me hace recordar esas canciones de mi móvil (porque hace eones que no uso un reproductor MP4)._

 _Digo, todas las canciones estan en youtube tan tranquilamente, por si os da interés, pero cualquier cosa en mi profile siempre pongo todas las canciones (con su link a youtube)._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
